


The Sea's Conquests

by VenusVellichor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Homoeroticism, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusVellichor/pseuds/VenusVellichor
Summary: As the son of a noble, Kieran Del Mar is held to certain standards. These include but are not limited to: attending banquets and balls, helping to manage the estate, and not sleeping with every man who smiles at him. Of course, what is one to do when one is cooped up with seven beautiful men in a countryside manor. Can Kieran weave his lies into a believable story, or will his tree of trysts fall to crush the hearts of his lovers?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Sea's Conquests

The door quietly creaked open as Kieran tip-toed through the servant's quarters. It was the only way for him to get to the stables without risk of being caught by the guards. The stables weren't the end goal though, simply a means to an end, for past the dark gardens of Casa Del Mar was the freedom of northern Vianaje. It was truly a beautiful place, forests and vineyards filling the rolling hills in between cities. It was also a large enough place that Kieran could live in peace for quite the while before his mother's soldiers could find him. Duquesa Mariana Del Mar's guards could find a single grain of sand in a shipment of sugar, so it was truly a testament to the maze-like geography. Lost in thought about all the beautiful pleasures he could soak in once he escaped, Kieran neglected to check if his passing had woken anyone, so when he turned to the door out of the servants' quarters, he was quite surprised to find a stocky stable boy staring at him from a doorway down the hall. Before he had a chance to say anything, Kieran grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. 

"Master Kieran, why are you out so late? If you need something I'm sure the master of horses wouldn't mind if you woke him." 

"No! I mean, its nothing I can't take care of." 

"Really, I could probably help you..."

"Yes, maybe you could, because now that I think about it, I don't know who you are and this is not so large a household that I don' t know the servants."

"Oh, I'm Henry." 

"Well, Henry, I need you to promise not to mention I was here."

"I don't think her ladyship would like that to much."  
“I don’t care what my mother would like. Now, do you promise?”

Kieran swiftly changed the tone of the encounter by pinning Henry’s wrists above his head against one of the beams holding up the stable loft.

“Yes, I...I promise…”

“Good.” 

Kieran pushed a little closer to Henry and let his arms fall to his sides. He hadn’t bothered to size up the stablehand but now the risk of discovery was mitigated, he indulged. Henry was not a tall boy, but he was quite well muscled, in a way that indicated experience with labor, but figure-consciousness. His brown hair was endearing unkempt from sleep. Kieran noted it was in opposition to his own platinum blond locks. Henry was a very well-endowed lad as well, nearly as this has his forearm, as could be clearly seen through the trunk-like outline in his trousers. Kieran saw an opportunity and took it, however, and knelt before his quarry, pulling Henry’s clothes down as well.

“Do you give your word?”

“Of course, I do, but what are you doing?”

“Upholding my end of the bargain in good faith. The floor is quite scratchy when it is bare though, so I suggest we find an empty stall.”

Kieran sighed as he stood and replaced Henry’s britches, but grabbed his arm and pulled the two of them along the rows of pens.

“This one looks quite nice for a midnight ride. The horse is nice, too.” 

Kieran gestured to an enclosure at the end of a row, and a horse across the hall respectively. Henry paled, and it was clear that the blood that left his face was diverted to a much more interesting area. Kieran pushed Henry down onto the straw and started walking his pants down his legs, stopping to drag his nails across the milky white flesh of the inner thigh. Henry shivered at the contact and Kieran continued. He leaned down and started softly lapping at the saccharine flesh beneath him. Kieran’s tongue darted around Henry’s nipples as he fondled his velvety smooth balls. A dusky moan sounded from the mouth that was so fervently professing under the ministrations, and as Kieran moved lower, Henry pulled him up, face to face. After a long moment of eye contact he leaned up and pulled Kieran into a deep and passionate kiss. Henry’s tongue lapped at his lips like a fox at the door of a henhouse, while his hands reached down to knead at Kieran’s ass, pulling them apart to tap a rhythm on the tight carnation of muscle hidden within.

“Have you done this before, Henry?”

“Only once; I walked in on the head groom with a bottle of ale in his ass and things escalated from there.”

“And would which of us will be the head groom?”

“Oh, I...hadn’t thought of that.”

“Then I will.”

Kieran reached behind himself and as he twined his fingers with Henry’s he pulled the stable boy into another kiss. Pushing his forefinger past the rim of his wanting hole, he moaned into Henry’s mouth, and after a moment of preparing, reached over to his discarded coat.

“What are you doing?”

“Would like to stick it in dry?”

“It wouldn’t be dry, not in the least.”

Kieran looked down at Henry’s cock and the waterfall of liquid that was falling from is, coming to rest in a pool on his stomach. 

“Very well”

Kieran licked his lips, positioned himself, and with one swift motion dropped onto the log of flesh beneath him like a sheath onto a sword. The stretch, the burn, all familiar sensations, but never to this degree.

“I think you are the biggest cock I’ve ever had in me.” 

Taking his hand, Kieran guided Henry to feel a place just under his navel that was just a little protruding.

“That’s you.”

The thought of himself so deep inside someone, so intimately known, prompted Henry to action. Twitching his hips the bare minimum, the tight silken heat of Kieran’s guts sent a bolt of pleasure through him, and Henry pushed up into it over and over again. A tight ball of nerves brushed against the tip of his cock, and Kieran made the most decadent sound Henry had ever heard anyone utter. On his next thrust, he aimed for the spot again, and again Kieran mewled and writhed. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, but suddenly Kieran spewed his seed over Henry. 

“Keep going until you shoot inside me.”

Henry needed to invitation, and as he pounded deeply into Kieran, a finger brushed his lips. Kieran gathered his spent load and was prompting Henry to drink it down. He did as he was told and as he did, Kieran clenched. The undulation of his hole pulled Henry off the edge. He held Kieran down on his cock and he shot his load three times into his gut. Kieran gently leaned down on Henry, taking care not to let his sweaty cock fall out, and they simply sat for a long while, tracing patterns in the seed on Henry’s chest. It got uncomfortable after a while, though and Kieran did have to return to his room.

“Will you be one of the staff at Castillo Gris?”

“I certainly hope so.”


End file.
